


The Talk

by thisislegit



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, FTM Leorio, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio brings up a heavy topic after dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

Kurapika sat across from Leorio at the small island in their kitchen. Leorio had just gotten off his shift at the hospital a few hours ago and was likely still on an adrenaline high from the events that occurred. Kurapika luckily was home all day instead of being preoccupied by his body guard job as he had been for the past couple weeks. Placing his hands on the table, Kurapika tilted his head.

Leorio sat straighter and crossed his arms over his chest. “You don’t want one.”

“You’re putting words in my mouth.”

“No I’m not- I mean- your face is telling me already so I don’t have to put any words in there that you aren’t already telling me with body language.”

Kurapika sighed. “Leorio-“

“See, there it is! Just tell me no already.”

“Let me finish my sentence you idiot.”

“I’m not an idiot.” Leorio mumbled. His shoulders sagged, and he forced himself to not lean back because these were barstools and not actual chairs they were sitting on. Kurapika usually thought it was endearing when the doctor pouted, but this was one of those times were it was more annoying than cute.

“I’m just asking if you’re sure about this. You’ll have to turn your entire career around, and I know you liked the progress you were making. That and with my job I’m lucky to have the few days off I get. We can’t just leave them with Gon or Killua all the time. We’d have to be a constant and active part in their life.”

“I know that. I’m a doctor. I work with babies almost as much as I work with adults. Patients talk to me about their kids all the time, and I meet them, and spend time with them, and everything. Even when they’re angry they look happy. Kurapika, I want that for us too.”

“You don’t think we’re happy?” Kurapika looked to his hands and started to squeeze his fingers.

Leorio covered his hands with one of his own. “Of course I think we’re happy. Don’t you?”

“I thought so until you said that.”

“Kurapika, I love you, and I want to do this with you, but if you’re not ready…if you don’t think we’re ready I can understand, but I do want one eventually. Gon and Killua are nice, but they’re in that graduate student phase I used to be in at their age. Was I really that annoying?”

Kurapika smiled at their hands. “Was? You still are.”

“Rude. You are the rudest person. I am spilling my heart to you blood and soul and you insult me. I should tell Senristu to yell at you.”

Kurapika lifted Leorio’s hand and kissed the back of it. “I’m sorry.”

“Bullshit.” Leorio bit his lip to keep from smiling. “…but you still haven’t given me a straight answer yet.”

“That’ll be a problem seeing as how neither of us are straight.”

“Dear god I’ve rubbed off on you. Don’t do this. Give me back the cute blonde with the stick up his ass, but make sure it’s my stick, okay?” Leorio waggled his eyebrows.

Kurapika slapped his hand. What a goofball. He still wasn’t sure if they were ready for such a big commitment, but they had already faced worse before. "Okay, let’s do it.”

Leorio looked at him like he’d given him the world.

“But I have a condition.”

“Anything.” Leorio refused to cry as he blinked away tears.

Kurapika rubbed his hands along Leorio’s fingers. “We need to do a slightly less serious test run. Let’s adopt a pet, maybe a dog, and if we can handle giving them the love and devotion they require, then we can go onto the unknown venture that’s having a baby.”

Leorio squished Kurpika’s cheeks pulling him over the small table to press kisses against his face. Kurapika struggled for a bit until he succumbed to his fate.

“You’re terrible.” Kurapika planted his hands over the marble top and still had his face cradled between Leorio’s hands.

“You think I’m bad now, pretty sure it’ll be much worse when you knock me up. There’s mood swings, morning sickness, food cravings, et cetera.” Leorio had the biggest grin on his face.

“Is it too late to get a bunch of dogs and please you with that?”

**Author's Note:**

> My first leopika fic.  
> Un-beta'd  
>  Thank you for reading!


End file.
